


sky's still blue

by sunbaenims



Series: to eat you whole [1]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Rich Fucks/Gossip Girl AU, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunbaenims/pseuds/sunbaenims
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>rich fucks/gossip girl au that no one asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sky's still blue

**Author's Note:**

> warning for underage drinking and consensual sex under influence between minors (sungjong is 16, woohyun is 18. legal age in south korea is 19.)

The white dress shirt Sungjong is wearing stinks of red vine Dongwoo's older sister dropped off three hours ago. His dark hair is damp from the shower, and his eyes are glassy when he smiles at Woohyun.

“Are you just going to look, hyung?" it's playful and mocking, the lilt of Sungjong's voice trying to provoke a reply out of Woohyun. Woohyun only smiles, though, and nudges the soft inner side of Sungjong's naked knee with his cheek.

“Why, maknae? Are you that desperate?" His fingers dance down Sungjong's thigh, skittering across his crotch. Sungjong's hitch of breath is not as subtle as he'd like, his flat stomach quivering when Woohyun splays his fingers open and slides his palm up the smooth skin and under Sungjong's skewed shirt.

“No," Sungjong breathes out. His eyebrows are a little furrowed, lips parting in a small moan when Woohyun's hand cups his soft dick. “Get to work, Woohyun-ah." he bites back, but it sounds more like a plea when his voice breaks at the end of Woohyun's name. He moves his right leg to bump his thigh against Woohyun's cheek, a clear request, and tugs exasperatedly at the shirt still buttoned around his frame.

Woohyun chuckles, amused, and brings his lips down around Sungjong's dick. Unlike with words, Sungjong is sensitive to touch, back arching off the bed the moment he feels Woohyun's mouth on him. Woohyun smiles at the movement and Sungjong's garbled sound, moving his lips down further until his nose is touching Sungjong's soft stomach.

Humming into it, Woohyun works his tongue around Sungjong's hardening cock, and Sungjong bucks his hips harshly into it so that Woohyun has to pull off and gasp for air. He slaps Sungjong's thigh, murmuring as Sungjong smiles at him with cheeks flushed pink, "little shit."

“Try to keep up, hyung," Sungjong taunts, his lips curled up mockingly, and the want sitting in Woohyun's core spreads through his blood like fire.

“Shut up, brat." His hands wrap around Sungjong's thighs and pull him closer, letting Sungjong's legs fall open at each of his sides, hands trailing up Sungjong's skin and deft fingers ripping half of Sungjong's shirt open. His mouth finds Sungjong's and Sungjong doesn't complain, only sighs into the kiss before pushing his tongue against Woohyun's, so Woohyun knows it's not Sungjong's shirt he'd ruined.

“Should I leave you like this? And teach you a thing or two about manners?" Woohyun asks, moves his lips over Sungjong's jaw and Sungjong laughs, this honest, jarring sound that leaves redness spreading along Woohyun's chest.

“You can't get enough of me, hyung." Sungjong says, looking into Woohyun's eyes, and he sounds more confident at sixteen than Woohyun feels now. “You'd never leave."

“Hush," Woohyun says, not sure whether he's speaking to Sungjong or the fire blazing through his veins, rushing into his chest and settling there. Taunting, like Sungjong's eyes and lips and voice and _Sungjong_.

He follows the line of Sungjong's jaw, sucks on warm skin and hides a lovebite behind Sungjong's ear, licking into his mouth then, not letting up for once but pushing Sungjong into submission. He feels Sungjong's arms come up around his neck and hands grab fistfuls of his button down, nails biting his skin through the fabric as Sungjong drives his hips up, wrenching a moan out of Woohyun.

“Fuck," Woohyun grunts, pushes Sungjong's hips back down into the bed as he tugs on Sungjong's bottom lip with his teeth sharply, barely bothering to soothe over it with his tongue, open mouth moving down Sungjong's neck and to his heaving chest.

His hand slides down to Sungjong's thigh to draw circles around his sensitive groin, chest rumbling when Sungjong's knee knocks uncomfortably into his side.

“Hyung," Sungjong groans. Woohyun looks up to see red, red lips, breath escaping him for a moment as Sungjong's eyes meet his. “Come on already," Sungjong says and catches Woohyun's hand in his, leads it down to his crotch and Woohyun watches Sungjong's face, dark lashes lying against cheeks pink with lust.

“Hyung," it sounds like a warning and it snaps Woohyun out of his stupor. He moves as if the words had burnt him, leaving open mouthed kisses along Sungjong's stomach. When he's low enough, he dips his head to take Sungjong's dick in his mouth and relishes in the drawn out moan that rolls off Sungjong's lips.

He bobs his head, fast and harsh, the way Sungjong likes it, and ghosts his fingers over Sungjong's entrance if only to hear him keen lowly in the back of his throat. Sungjong's fingers curl in Woohyun's hair and tug, and Woohyun lets him despite the prickling pain, finding it easier to ignore the burn in his chest with only Sungjong's hands wreaking havoc on him.

Sungjong's sudden bucking almost chokes Woohyun. He forces himself to breathe through it, hand cupping Sungjong's balls to trace a thumb up towards his cock, fingertips of other hand counting the ribs beneath Sungjong's skin with slow, ghosting touches. Letting Sungjong set the pace and fuck into his mouth, Woohyun lifts his gaze to watch his face. Sweaty bangs falling messily over his forehead, cheekbones dark pink like his parted lips, quickened breaths escaping him.

His chest is splotchy with red and heaving as he drives himself into Woohyun's mouth, and Woohyun closes his eyes, swirls his tongue around Sungjong's dick and presses a finger to his clenching entrance.

“Woohyun-ah," Sungjong gasps and Woohyun pushes his finger in to the first knuckle, watches Sungjong's back come off the bed and his mouth open in a silent scream. It's art, seeing Sungjong come undone, hips stuttering and fingers twisting painfully in Woohyun's hair, body so tense and taut Woohyun is afraid he'll snap in half.

Woohyun keeps his lips around Sungjong until Sungjong is squirming away. He swallows the cum in his mouth, doesn’t cringe at the taste, and moves up to sprawl on the bed next to Sungjong, his dick straining in his pants.

“Good?" he asks after a minute of silence, eyes on the whites of the ceiling, his skin cooling down.

Sungjong rolls over and bumps into Woohyun's arm, and when Woohyun turns to look at him, he's sated and smiling, eyes clear but so deep and Woohyun thinks, all of a sudden, that he would give anything to be let in past the surface.


End file.
